Gwendoline Tichý
Biografia Wiosna 1968 roku ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Trzymaj, trzymaj... I teraz! Podskocz! Drewniane wiosło oparte na kręcącym się kole z rozmachem uderzyło w łydkę i mała dziewczynka z impetem spadła na ziemie rozlewając wodę z wiader. - Mówiłem podskocz! Będziemy to ćwiczyć aż do skutku! - Ale to jest ciężkie! - rzuciła starając się nie patrzeć na barwiącą się na fioletowo skórę na nodze. W drobnej dłoni pozostał tylko sprasowany kij, na którego końcach zawieszone były dwa wiadra dotychczas pełne wodą. * Zastanawiało was kiedyś jak wygląda rozwścieczony mężczyzna, zawsze pełen pasji w dążeniu do celu? * - Bardzo dobrze stań prosto. Tak. Popraw wiadra, bo woda się wylewa. Gotowa? Teraz! Uderzenie i plusk wody. - Nie cholera! Jeszcze raz! * To smutne kiedy ktoś nie dostaje od życia tego co chce. Albo kiedy jego nienasycone Ego dostało tego za mało - wtedy pragnie przekazać swe nadzieje komuś innemu, z czystej szlachetności, ale okrutnie zapominając o ich marzeniach i jeszcze wtedy niewinnych potrzebach. * - Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Oszalałaś?! Mamy jeszcze tyle pracy. Drobna blondynka z plastrem na policzku spuściła dłoń z trzymaną w niej gazetą. - Ale teraz wszyscy tam chodzą, a my trenowaliśmy cały dzień, chce odpocząć. - Nie obchodzą mnie wszyscy, ciebie też nie powinni, poza tym masz racje, musisz odpocząć i odpoczniesz w łóżku, wiec marsz na górę! I nie rób takiej miny nie jesteś męczennicą, pomyśl, że robię to dla Twojego dobra. * Wystarczyła zła plątanina genów, by zniweczyć marzenie dwóch osób. * - Kopnij wyżej! Nie w drzewo tylko w tarczę! Kolejne uderzenie. - Za wysoko, nie dobiegnę. - Bzdury, jak trzeba to podskocz. No, dalej! Nie patrz się na krew tylko kop! * Co zrobiło z niego takiego potwora? Nie należy się z tego śmiać: był nim. ' Kiedyś mi to opowiadał, kiedy przesadził z Bacardi. Wampiry coś zrobiły z jego ukochaną, nie pamiętam za dużo burczał, ale warknął coś, że kiedyś wszystkie powybija albo przynajmniej przemieli na Galeony. Dalsze życie go już nie obchodziło. Zachowywał się jak rozszalały samiec i zagarniał do siebie każdą czystokrwistą samicę, jaka wyraziła na to chęć, póki w końcu któraś z nich nie zaszła w ciąże. Tak się składa, że moja biedna matka. Tak bardzo pragnął mieć dziedzica. Nie wyszło. ' A nie miała już więcej możliwości na poprawę tej sytuacji, bo jej macice uszkodziła dziwna choroba. ' Zdaje się, że Ja. * - Tato... Nic ci nie jest? - Nic, nie przerywaj. - Ale krew... - Wracaj do ćwiczeń do cholery! * Krew kapała mu z ust, a mnie zastanawiało kiedy ten widok mi się spodobał. Kiedy stróżka czerwonego płynu cieknąca po jego brodzie napawała mnie chorą ekscytacją. ' Kaszlał coraz częściej i coraz ohydniej. A mnie to bawiło, czułam się lepsza od niego. Ja byłam zdrowa, a on musiał klęczeć i zażywać te wstrętne pigułki. Z miesiąca na miesiąc widziałam ich coraz więcej. Krwi też. Ale ona była piękna, kiedyś, kiedy zostawił parę kropel na ladzie w kuchni nie spałam całą noc, przyglądałam się jak zostawia ślady na białej powierzchni, jak połyskuje w świetle lampki. Moja własna nie była tak piękna, jak ta jego. * - Po co ci nóż, Gwen? Przecież jeszcze nie mamy z nim treningów. * Potem zaczęłam myśleć z kim jest gorzej z nim... czy ze mną. Tata był bardzo przystojny, jeszcze młody, za młody na ojca. Wszyscy go lubili, bo miał dołeczki jak się uśmiechał. Ale nigdy nie pozwolił mi ubrać sukienki. '' ''Nienawidziłam go. Złodziej. Ukradł mi cały czas, kiedy powinnam być szczęśliwa. Cały czas wypełniony cichymi uśmiechami i zepsutymi zabawkami, miłymi dziewczynkami i dokuczliwymi chłopcami. Wszystko mi zabrał. * - Nie ważne z tym nożem, ale nie zrób sobie krzywdy, jesteś dla mnie ważna wiesz o tym. No dobrze wychodzę Gwen. Załatwiam pewną ważną sprawę, przeprowadzimy się do Lyon i zmieni się całe nasze życie, zobaczysz. * Na prawdę miał piękny uśmiech, takiego go zapiszę w pamięci. Tyle zdążył mi przekazać, był mądrym mentorem, moim mistrzem, ale sam nauczył mnie, że nie można dać się zniewolić nikomu. Bez wyjątków. Jak dotąd w naszym małym miasteczku na uboczu zdarzyły się zaledwie dwa morderstwa. No... teraz trzy. Długo będą szukali sprawcy, bo przecież dziecka nikt nie osądzi, zwłaszcza, że ma przekonujące alibi. Wszystko dobrze zaplanowałam. Nawet postarałam się o łzy na pogrzebie gniotąc sztuczne kwiaty w dłoni. Byłam wolna. Wreszcie, tylko ja i mama. I interesy taty, które skrzętnie nadzorował wuj, ale to ja byłam jedyną dziedziczką. I co teraz? Co ja chciałam? Jakie były moje marzenia? Moje własne. Czemu ich nie pamiętam? Ah, no przecież... No tak, przecież tak, jak mój tata Nienawidzę wampirów. Relacje Regulus Black Pierwszy uczeń, którego spotkała tuż po przyjeździe do Hogwartu. Są z tego samego domu i młodzieniec zrobił na dziewczynie naprawdę pozytywne wrażenie jako kulturalny i arystokratyczny dżentelmen. To on oprowadził nową Ślizgonke po szkole, pokazał jej ciekawe zakamarki i ostatecznie pozostawił przyjemny przedsmak ciekawości w poznawaniu reszty czarodziejów i czarownic z Domu Węża. David o'Connell To... współpracownik. Bliższy lub dalszy, ale teraz już pewny. W przedziwny sposób miast na pieniądze, bardziej łasy na adrenalinę i niebezpieczeństwo. Na tę chwilę Gwendoline stara się owinąć go sobie wokół palca, aby spoglądał na swoją przyszłą rolę w ich robocie, znacznie przychylniej. Francuzka ma na chłopaka haka, ponieważ nakryła go raz zupełnie naćpanego w szkolnych lochach i zaszantażowała go, przy okazji zabierając mu różdżkę. Sahir Nailah Kundel do całkowitego usidlenia. Pierwszy i póki co jedyny wampir, jaki stanął Łowczyni na drodze i dał się złapać w pułapkę już przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Nawet jeśli ich walka była dla dziewczyny naprawdę satysfakcjonująca, to nie zamierza się na przyszłość tak bardzo pieścić z tym potworem, ani tym bardziej zacząć go nie doceniać. Ślizgonka miała wątpliwą (nie)przyjemność zaczytywać się wieczorami w mrocznej i żałosnej poezji, jaką pisywał i jest jednocześnie jedyną osobą w szkole, jaka wie o jego obleśnych ciągotach. Caroline Rockers Dziewczę z Domu Węża, które ma coś za uszami. Na ich pierwszym spotkaniu Gwendoline nakryła czystokrwistą, na tym, jak ta chowa podejrzane przedmioty przed przesłuchaniem w sprawie rzeźni na błoniach. Zawarły swego rodzaju niepisany pakt, w którym Francuzka zaoferowała swoją pomoc przy czyszczeniu różdżki w zamian za dług, jakiego kwintesencji, jeszcze Naczelnej Żmii nie przybliżyła. Na chwilę obecną ciężko jest jasno określić charakter ich relacji, choć dawno już opuścił szufladkę "neutralny". Wygląd Rysy twarzy Gwendoline są niesamowicie delikatne: cienka, jasna skóra ze względu na młodzieńczy wiek nie pokryła się zmarszczkami, dodatkowo jasne, cynamonowe (przez niektórych nawet w pokrętny sposób uważane za rude) włosy ułożone zwykle w luźne fale wygładzają każdy grymas, jaki się na niej pojawi. Oczy koloru płynnego miodu, w których dobry obserwator wychwyci zalegające w umyśle doświadczenie, okalają kurtyny jasnych, gęstych rzęs, bezpiecznych pod podwójnym dachem cienkich brwi. Niżej zgrabny, drobny nos i wąskie karmelowe wargi. Ciało przypomina już jak na ten wiek bardzo kobiece; zwłaszcza ze względu na wydatny, ale nie utrudniający jej życia biust oraz smukłe i całkiem urokliwe wcięcie w talii - zasobne w wąskie ramiona, dłonie z palcami jak u pianisty i zadbanymi paznokciami, niżej wąska talia i całkiem długie nogi tworzą z niej niemal jedną z bohaterów, jakich podobiznami Michał Anioł miał czelność przyozdobić ściany kapicy sykstyńskiej. Usposobienie Lepiej nie podchodzić do niej bez kija albo opłacalnego interesu. Tu nie będę się rozpisywać, bo zabawniejsze jest zgłębianie jej indywidualnie. Zdolności magiczne Zhańbiła się Czarną magią, ponad to jest dobra w sztuce rytualnej oraz eliksirach, za to znacznie gorzej jej idzie obchodzenie się ze zwierzętami oraz roślinami.